Stay With Me
by Mr. Pringles
Summary: A story about romance, and anything in between. -Gaara//Hinata-
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE: HERE AND NOW**_

Neither of them didn't know just when the atmosphere changed between them, the right moment where she began to mean the entirety of his world, and she regarding him.

Somewhere in an obscure second where she had a lapse of thought, when he placed his hand on top of hers and she didn't pull away, he realized that this, would be one of his prized possessions, this surprise of an instant.

And sometime in between the awkwardness of late childhood and the tragedy of growing up, he finally trusted her enough to share his tears with her, and she thinks she would always look back on this, with her hands trembling as she attempted to soothe him and his face, wet and crumpled, burying itself in her neck, this heartbreaking truth, and try for a smile.

It used to be trivial, required; all the valentines and affectionate gestures, and the looks that are supposed to sum it all up but never quite succeed. So they stopped.

Then, they began again, and this time, it was different.

Now:

It was how their hands, however interlocked, cradling, or simply touching, would hold each other.

About which kisser, at which given time, would get the top lip.

How their eyes would meet and just stay there, and gaze at something they might have missed before.

About the sacrifices they made, whether it be succumbing to an activity she liked, or protecting him from danger and ending up in the hospital for weeks because of it, leaving them scarred and scared but breathlessly alive.

How they always seemed to know, and know when to do something about it, or when to let it be.

About the silence they preferred, because words were never enough.

How she'd say something was beautiful, and he would say it's terrible, and both be right.

The list could last as long as they would.

They would fight, when he'd believe something and she something else, but then they'd lie down amidst the precariousness of their situation, and remember that in another eternity, its perfection or imperfection depending entirely on the viewer, one or both of them would be dead. It's then that they'd try to let go, and forgive what they can't really forget.

Mostly because they know without meaning to that what they have is stronger than a contrast of beliefs and mismatched tempers, because they withstood what the world could throw at them and to throw this away would be too stupid for either of them, because somewhere along the road they became each other's everything instead of merely being anything or something, because they found someone who can understand them and return the favor, which was all they really asked for.

When you reach the end of this, it's still the same about no one knowing when their subtleties of familiarity became something too wonderful to be real, but then, that's alright, and that's okay.

It's the fact that it came to be is what matters anyway.

--

I just wrote this about 15 minutes ago so, it's nothing really special. Review if you may.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO: ETERNITY**_

"_Will you be here for all eternity?"_

Her tone was so pleading and desperate he thought it might have hurt. The question sounded in his ears like a shattered melody, bright and shining pristinely as the moon, but dissipating like the glow of forever dead stars. Emerald eyes gazed up at him, torn and confused, longing to brim with tears when he refused yet yearning for an agreement so that their owner can grasp onto that little burst of happiness that can be held only once and never again.

His hand traveled from her slender waist to her cheek, brushing against velvet skin, and onto her smooth, pastel cheek. She closed her eyes, much to his relief that strangely merged with disappointment, and felt his warmth as she leaned into the vulnerable confines of his calloused palm. But still she waited, patiently, hopefully, willing to stay in this enchantment for how long it may last.

He acted charmingly, accordingly, to please, but his mind whirled in chaotic satisfaction. What was eternity anyway? Did it even exist? Wasn't everything supposed to have an end, a limit, a born death? What meaning did the permanence of time have to offer them? A deceivingly exquisite wish? A faraway dream that can never be lived? A flowering blossom of love whose enthralling scent will never fade?

But silence was safe, that much he knew, so he decided to abandon thought, and without further ado, brought his lips to hers, heartbreaking sweetness rushing from the kiss and into the evening air. He twirled her locks in his long fingers, he pulled her closer into his winning embrace without hesitation, and she shivered against him, sated and wanting.

_"Eternity doesn't cut it--"_ He answered finally, voice determined and resolute, words cemented with shimmering certainty, dripping from a broken rueful smile.

_"--but I do."_

_**--**_

Woah, four comments for such a short chapter. Thanks, you guys rock and here's another chapter as a token of my appreciation. :)


End file.
